Meeting
by SilverMidnight52
Summary: No Summary. Just smut between Bela and Dean.


I own nothing. Review?

* * *

><p>"Well," Dean chuckled, "What do you have here?"<p>

Turning at the voice Bela came face to face with a man she was sure she'd never see again. Dean Winchester stood in front of her with a dark smirk on his lips. It shouldn't ahve made her want as much as it did, but damn..That boy looked good.

"A demon, Dean?" Bela purred stepping closer to him, "What did you do this time?"

"Doesn't matter," Dean shrugged, "So, this is where you've been hiding. Hell looks good on you."

"You as well. Though there is one thing that would make you look better."

"What's that?"

Bela placed a hand on Dean's chest as she stepped closer. The look on Dean's face turned darker as the woman moved. It had been so long since he'd had sex. The feeling of those curves under his hands. Listening to a heart speed up becaose of what he did. His name falling from her lips. Pleas. Screams. Oh, how he wanted.

Moving quickly the demon pulled the woman against his body letting the warmth soak into him. Bela hummed happily wrapping her arms around his neck. They stayed in that position silently for a moment. Both trying to figure what the other would do.

It was Bela that broke first. She had dreamt of having the man in her for so long and she finally had a chance. Grabbing the back of Dean's head she pulled him into a kiss. Dean spun them around so he could press her against the wall as their tongues tangled together.

Bela moaned into the kiss her hands scrambling to pull off the blonds shirt. As soon as the shirt was gone she bent down litering the exposed chest with kisses and soft bites. Dean groaned at the feeling quickly shedding his pants before moving to take off the womans dress.

"Hurry, Dean," Bela panted her hand fluttering over his hard cock, "I need to feel this in me. Fucking me into this wall."

"Don't worry," Dean chuckled, "You'll be screaming before long."

"Prove it."

Dean let his hands travel over the smooth skin stopping at her breasts. Feeling the weight in his hands the demon bent down taking a nipple in his mouth. Bela gasped her nails digging into his head. Jumping up she wrapped her legs around his waist getting as close as she could to him.

Switching to her other nipple Dean placed a hand on her stomach rubbing it teasingly. Bela whined loudly trying to get him to go lower. The demon sucked one last time before breaking away form her chest completely.

Reaching down Dean slowly brushed his finger against his clit drawing out a long moan before moving on pushing a finger into her. Bela's head fell back at the feeling. He thrust the finger a few times before pushing in a second.

"Dean," Bela groaned, "Get your cock in me. Now."

Growling softly Dean pulled his fingers out lining his dick up and pushing in. Bela let out a soft scream feeling the man enter her. It was just as she had always dreamed it would be like. So perfect.

Dean wasn't all that long, but he was thick. It was blissful having him in her. The demon didn't give her much time to adjust before he was fucking into her the hand that wasn't holding her up moving to rub against her clit.

"Dean!" Bela screamed nails dragging down his back, "Oh. So good."

"I'll make you a deal, Bela," Dean ground out circling his hips, "I'll bring you out with me if you come now. I'll fuck you whenever you'd like. You'll be my girl. My demon. Come. Come on, Bela. Come!"

Dean thrust into Bela faster dragging noises from her. Leaning down the demon sucking on her nipple once more. It was all too much for her to handle. Her body tightened around him as her orgasm ripped through her.

The blond pressed her tighter into the wall as he fucked her all the harder. It didn't take long for Dean to feel his own orgasm approaching. Before he came he pulled out of her completely.

Letting the woman sink to the floor Dean took himself in his hand and started to jerk. Bela looked up from her position licking her lips at the sight. Moving quickly she took the cock in her mouth and sucking.

It didn't take long for Dean to climax into her waiting mouth. Swallowing him down Bela fell back against the wall. Dean slipped down next to her panting loudly as he tried to get his heart to slow down.

"So," Bela spoke, "Taking me with you?"

"Yeah," Dean smirked, "I love having a fuckbuddy."

"Me too, Dean. I see a beautiful hotel in our future."

"Really? I was thinking this floor looked really nice."


End file.
